elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexion Evicus
|Base ID= }} Dexion Evicus is an Imperial Moth Priest who is traveling across Skyrim in search of an Elder Scroll to add to his order's collection. Interactions Prophet Dexion is held in a magical cage inside Forebears' Holdout. The Dragonborn must free Dexion by using a Weystone Focus to lower the magical barrier. Dawnguard questline Dexion, who has been enthralled by Malkus, immediately attacks the Dragonborn and Serana. After he is defeated, he "comes to his senses" and travels to Fort Dawnguard where he will read the Elder Scroll. Vampire questline Dexion must be made into a thrall by using the Vampire's Seduction power and then feeding on him. After the quest is completed, he will travel to Castle Volkihar where he will read the Elder Scroll, from now on Dexion will reside in the castle and replace the original watchman, as the first watchman disappears during the storyline. Seeking Disclosure and Scroll Scouting Dexion asks the Dragonborn to retrieve two additional Elder Scrolls, so that he can read the entire prophecy. Once they are retrieved, it is found that Dexion has gone blind due to his haste to read the first scroll. He sends the Dragonborn to Ancestor Glade to perform the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth to provide further answers to the prophecy. Kindred Judgment Upon completion of the main quest-line for Dawnguard, if the Dragonborn joined the Dawnguard, he offers to take the Elder Scrolls (Sun) and (Blood) so that he may take them back to Cyrodiil and archive them in the White-Gold Tower. Alternatively, he can be persuaded to buy them for 6,000 . If the Dragonborn joined Harkon's court, he will remain in Castle Volkihar as a servant to the Dragonborn. He can be asked two questions, he will not remove The Elder Scrolls from the Dragonborn's inventory, and is useless thereafter. Combat During battle, he typically uses fire based spells, such as Fireball and Flames, in conjunction with melee attacks from his sword. He will also use restoration magic to heal himself. Equipment *He carries a unique weapon called the Akaviri Sword. This sword is only obtainable through use of the Misdirection perk. *After becoming blind, Dexion becomes the only character to wear a blindfold in the game. *He wears a unique white-colored robe called Moth Priest Robes and a unique pair of shoes named Moth Priest Sandals. Elder Scroll readings "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." Quotes *''"Can you imagine it? A world without sun... we would all be doomed, vampires and men alike."'' *''"Once again the Elder Scrolls have proven their value."'' *''"Harkon's short-sightedness was his undoing. In his lust for power, he failed to see the full extent of his actions"'' Bugs * He may become hostile and not allow speaking to him to progress the story. **Fix: Do NOT kill or attack the imperial corpse called "Vampire Corpse" in any way (strike with sword, conjure, use destruction magic, etc.), even if the corpse is already dead. If raised by a vampire then kill the vampire instead. When Dexion is released from the Magical Barrier, wait until the quest gives the objective to "Defeat the enthralled Dexion". **Fix: If this is another play-through, and you're going straight to the cave, have the quest active. After heading south from Dragon's Bridge, you will come upon a broken carriage with two corpses. One corpse is an Imperial Soldier and the other is a Vampire corpse. There is a note on the Vampire corpse. Be sure to take it and read it. **Fix: Use the Vampire's Seduction power on him to temporary revoke his hostile status. **Fix: Use a Calm spell or scroll to make him non hostile. If an Imperial, use the Voice of the Emperor to calm him for a short period of time. After it wears off, step outside and wait 24 hours and do it again. The spell or effect has to be powerful enough to work on the Dragonborn, as Dexion spawns at the same level. ** Solution through normal game-play: If outside the cave, wait until five hours elapse. If the game was saved while in the cave, go outside and wait for several hours (suggested 5+) and reenter. The "Defeat the enthralled Moth Priest" stage script should run normally after freeing the priest. **Fix: If the option "defeat the enthralled Moth Priest" does not show, load older save (before You used Weystone Focus). All You need to do is kill Malkus and others, pick Weystone Focus (but don't use it), then use command tcl'' ''and talk with Moth Priest. Wait 1 hour, he will disappear from the magical barrier and the cave. Go to the Fort Dawnguard and use command setstage DLC1VQ03Hunter 100. ** Solution through console : Instead of using the Weystone Focus on the altar to deactivate the barrier (which is the cause of him going hostile), use the console to deactivate the barrier. This way, Dexion will not become hostile. The quest marker for deactivating the barrier will still remain but it will disappear once the quest is finished. ** Solution through console: using the ID. 02007b88 (this can be obtained from clicking on him while console is open or typing prid to manually enter) Summon him outside the keep via console command moveto player, then use setav aggression 0 console command on him as he walks back inside it should reset his hostility meter. * He can occasionally be seen in the center of the Dawnguard fortress doing the animation for reading an Elder Scroll after the quest Seeking Disclosure has been completed, despite being blind and not actually having an Elder Scroll in his hands. **Fix: Talking to him will cause him to quit the animation. *After the Dawnguard main quest is completed, the Dragonborn should have the ability to sell all three of the Elder Scrolls to Dexion. But sometimes, the speech option does not appear. Urag gro-Shub, of the College of Winterhold, will still purchase them, though. Gold from selling the scrolls may appear in the inventory although the scrolls are not removed. **In case they can not be sold, typing "completequest dlc1vqelderquestitemhandler" will allow all three scrolls to be dropped. *At the end of "Prophet", he may not progress dialogue after reading the Elder Scroll. If reloading does not help, enter /setstage DLC1VQ03Hunter 200" into the console to complete the quest. *If Dexion continues to be hostile type prid xx007B88 to select him and setav aggression 0 to remove his hostility. *If Dexion continues to be hostile it is possible to use the console to disable the hostile Dexion and then help Dexion 4 to look up his ID and type placeatme ####. He spawns in the cell he was disabled from. If more than one appears use console, click on the extra Dexion and type disable. Appearances * de:Dexion Evicus ru:Дексион Ивик es:Dexion Evicus Category:Dawnguard: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dawnguard: Males Category:Moth Priests